gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Autocide
Autocide is the third Payphone mission in the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City played for Mr Black. Walkthrough Brief A European gang - the one that Carl Pearson worked for - is going to rob a bank, and Mr. Black doesn't want that to happen. Therefore, he wants you to kill each of the gangsters in the nine minutes before they pull off the heist. The Mission For this mission you are provided with a (unique) white PCJ-600, a sniper rifle, and an Uzi, which are waiting for you down the road from the telephone. There are six robbers you have to kill, here's who they are, where they are and how to neutralize them: Bear in mind that you have a time limit of nine minutes to kill them all, and if you don't make it you fail the mission of course. 1) Mike Griffin: Mike Griffin is working on a billboard in Vice Point. Drive to the blue target on the radar, get out your sniper rifle, aim at Griffin, and shoot him in the head. Easy. 2) Dick Tanner: Dick Tanner is working for DBP Security, and he will be in an armored van; therefore, you will need a rocket launcher or an M60. Drive to the DBP Security central and pull out the rocket launcher (don't get too close: he'll try to drive away) and shoot him. If he drives out, just remember that when he gets out, he'll run for his life and then you can kill him. One could shoot him in the head through the windshield and it would be just as effective. This is a reference to the Driver series' protagonist, Tanner. 3) & 4) Marcus Hammond & Franco Carter: They work as carpenters and are outside the Vice Point Jewelery Store. You will need a sniper rifle. Park down the street from them and make sure that you are not too close; otherwise, they will run away. They are inside a Bobcat. Shoot the driver first- or at least a tire- and when the passenger gets out, shoot him as well. 5) Nick Kong: Nick Kong is on vacation on his yacht near Washington Beach. Drive over near the target and pull out the sniper rifle, aim at Kong who is on the yacht close to a house near Avery Carrington's compound. This is an easy target (as long as you don't get blinded by bushes) so you should be able to snipe him. 6) Charlie Dilson: He is out riding his PCJ 600 on Ocean Drive. You'll find him driving back and forth along the streets that run north and south in Washington and Ocean Beach. It should be quite simple to snipe him here. If you let him get too close he'll race off and you'll have to chase him on your bike. Doing a drive-by might be difficult, so one must be careful. If you kill all of the gang members within the time limit, the mission is complete. Script (Washington Mall payphone, Mr. Black.) Mr. Black: A European Gang plans to hit the bank in Vice City. My employers would rather that didn't happen. Each member of the gang has a cover while they are in Vice City. Some have menial jobs, others are on vacation. Each target and their likely whereabouts are taped under the phone." External Link *Autocide mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City